


Kagura Sohma and the Year of the Pig

by TheMGMouse



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Kagura.1. The One You Loved?2. TBA





	Kagura Sohma and the Year of the Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura loves Kyo, she really does… but, in the ends of things, when she’s by herself, she wonders - after something Rin says- if she really does love him the way that she claims she does.  
Spoilers for manga and mentions of Rin (a manga only character)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
This is a short story I wrote awhile ago about Kagura finding out that she might love Kyo like she thinks she does, it ends a bit quickly and is pretty short and straight to the point in some places.  
So perhaps one day I’ll expand it a bit.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
-Enjoy!  
Bananas!

Rin turned to Kagura in the middle of her and looked at her straight in the eyes, “it’s not good to love someone so much that it conceals your true feelings… That you’re blinded by love and can’t be your true self around them… it’s not good-” She said before gripping her head and running off.

“Rin? Rin!” Kagura called as she attempted to follow her out, but Rin was too determined, too fast. She disappeared before Kagura had even got out the door.

Kagura knew that there was no way that she could get Rin to come back, so she walked home and tried to work on her homework if she could, but Rin’s words were still going over in her head… .

Did she really love him, or was she just… thinking of it wrong? That she’s blind to actual, real love… Kagura curled herself into a ball.  
Tears coming into her eyes, could she have been so blinded… as to fake her love? In some grand scheme of things, was she really showing how she felt around Kyou or was she merely trying to make him feel better while not really helping at all? Was it - that… she didn’t truly love him as she thought she did?

Kagura came down to dinner no one really worried too much about Rin being gone, while they all concerned, they knew there wasn’t anything they could do and went about their dinner as usual except for putting Rin’s portion in the microwave for her to heat up once she came back home. Kagura was silent through most of her dinner and only mumbled about her day was and excused herself to go do homework. Taking her plate to the kitchen sink, she stopped, and asked the question that had been plaguing her mind, “Do… you think that if you really love someone that you’re really - “ How could she describe herself, “That you act and change your thoughts and things to make yourself- love them?” She asked, hoping that if those weren’t the right words, her parents would be able to figure out what she was trying to say.

Her mother frowned, “Well… you change for the one you love, but if you mean that you are always changing yourself to the point that you have to be fake- I would say no.”

Her father nodded, “I think that what you mean is sometimes, you can love somebody, but not be romantically interested in them- perhaps is what you mean?”

Kagura blinked and nodded, “Thank you,” She said walking upstairs - that was an idea, she would have to think about it, hopefully she could think about it more about there…


End file.
